I feel i'm in a dream
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: Strange dreams plague our favorite kawaii red-head and our eerie ice boy. And for reasons unknow, Satoshi has been attending school looking a total wreck. D/S, Rating is for further continuations and it may change.


Notes: This is my first D. N. Angel Fic so bear with me. The only thing I have to base character personas on is all( and I mean literally all) the fics I've read of D. N. Angel on Fanfiction.net. ^^** But I must also thank the great webbies that I've visited to get more info from. 

Disclaimer: I don't own D. N. Angel, yet if I did, Satoshi would end up with Dai-Chan and Dark with Krad (insert pic of Dark freaking out as Krad floats after him). ^^ Hehe and I'd be Sato-Chan fan # 1. After all it was a fanpic of Dai and Sato-kun that got me into this anime! Enough ranting, on with the fic! More notes to follow end.

**__**

I feel. . . 

" Gomen, Koihibitou. . ." 

The voice was almost inaudible. It didn't seem to come from a person. Everything around him was too dark; too black. Daisuke Niwa tossed in his sleep. He was lost in his dreams. He was sweating heavily, but in his dream, he felt so cold. Then after a moment, the blackness was vanquished by light. He couldn't see what was coming towards him because of the light. 

__

An Angel? 

Daisuke opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling for a while before trying to comprehend the whole dream. 

_Was it just non-sense?_

****

Five more minutes Riku. . . that's all. . .

Daisuke made a face. Dark could sleep through anything, no matter how much Daisuke pleaded him to wake up. 

_Dark, you ecchii_. . . 

Daisuke sighed. After fanning himself off a bit more, he went back to sleep. He didn't wake back up the rest of the night. 

__

" Soon. . it will end. ." 

A little ways from Daisuke's house, another dream was plaguing the mind of another boy. This dream however was different. Black and red melted together with images of looked like ripped wings scattered along the floor. The sound and smells of flesh being torn from someone was echoing into every inch of the boy's mind. Tears fell from his eyes as he slept; dreaming of the horrid insanity. Tossing and turning every which way. Nothing could stop the internal hell he was going through. 

_Someone please help me. . . _

**Help you from what my love? **

Please someone wake me up. . 

He couldn't wake up. He was doomed to see the dream to the end, and not escape his hellhole. Seeing the one he loved, killed by his own two hands. His koihibitou's face in pain. . asking _'why' . _Damn his low blood sugar. Finally after what seemed like forever. . his mind cleared. He was falling into an almost coma like status.

Satoshi Hiwatari fell into a dreamless sleep. 

" Dai-Chan! Time to wake up!" 

His eyes fluttered at the sound of his mother's voice. Daisuke lazily got up and stretched out his arms. It was Saturday. Only one more day of school. Daisuke was actually looking towards today. He got up and dressed himself for school and trotted down to breakfast. 

" Dai-chan, is Dark awake?" 

He looked at his mother curiously. It wasn't like her to question about Dark so early in the morning. 

**. . . _zzzzzzzzzz_. . ** 

He sighed. 

" No."

" Well, when he wakes up, tell him that when he decides to steal again, he'll have to steal this." 

Himako put an old clipping in front of Daisuke. He looked at it in confusion. 

" Don't worry hun, Dark will know all about it if you show him that."

Even though he was still confused, Daisuke did as his mother told him and put the clipping into his school bag. After finishing his breakfast, he kissed his mother goodbye and was out the door. As he walked his way to school, Daisuke thought about all that had happened that week. It seemed that lately there were a lot of problems rising in school. Though some where good things, like the sudden fire drill that saved him from a potential pop-quiz. But nothing was as good as Monday night had been, when he and Dark stole a priceless piece of jewelry. 

Daisuke stopped in his walk. He remembered that week; Hiwatari-kun had only showed up on Wednesday. And by the look of him, he look like he'd been run over by a truck. Hiwatari-kun usually was very proper in his dress and appearance; that day was different. His hair wasn't neatly combed; one shoe untied; shirt strung and ruffled on his body and the impression of being more distant that normal.

** . . You sure do remember a lot of details about that creepy bastard's look. .**

*Ah. . awake finally *

Dark stretched and yawned somewhere in the back of Daisuke's mind. Though the kaitou was inside him, sometimes it felt that Dark was right there next to him. 

** You realize your going to be late. .**

With that, Daisuke bolted onward to school. If he did see Hiwatari-kun, he could maybe ask if he was doing ok.

Then bell was about to ring. Daisuke had made it in time before it did. Sahera greeted him with a slap on the back before going on about his dad's new plans for capturing the elusive kaitou. Daisuke grinned as he heard Dark snickering in the back of his mind. It was a minute till class began and everyone took their seats. Daisuke glanced back behind him quickly. 

No Hiwatari. 

Daisuke sighed inwardly. He got out his folder for class, and upon this, remember the article. 

* Dark. *

** Nani? **

* Mom wanted you to see this. *

He took out the article carefully. 

* Something you have to steal. . .?*

**. . . . . . . **

*Dark?**

The bell rang. Just as it did, the classroom door banged open and Satoshi Hiwatari walked in. Everyone stared at him until he took his seat in the back. Daisuke forgot all about the article and continue to stare. Satoshi looked like hell; worst than he looked on Wednesday. 

"Niwa-Kun. ."

" Gomen, Sensei. ." 

Daisuke turned back to face front, and began to work on his assignment. Only one other time did he turn to look upon his friend, and found him passed out. One arm hanging over the end of the desk, the other acting as a pillow. Daisuke began to worry. 

** I'm sure the creepy bastard's fine. You get tired like that too, ya know.**

Daisuke was getting annoyed by Dark's constant references to Satoshi as 'creepy bastard.' 

* Dark, please stop calling him that.*

** Alright, alright. . .** 

*Arigato*

** How 'bout 'Eerie Asshole?'**

*DARK!*

Dark chuckled to himself. The rest of the day seemed to go by steadily. When school finally let out, Daisuke waited outside to see if he could find Satoshi and talk with him. 


End file.
